Mugen no Ame
by kohikaru
Summary: Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Langit yang tak berrsahabat. Bau tanah yang basah. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh melalui dedaunan dan bangunan. Udara dingin yang menyumsum. Tapi, masih ada kehangatan di hari yang tak ramah itu. /Oikawa x OC/sequel Coffee Milk and UZU


_**Mugen no Ame**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(AUTHOR'S POV)**_

 _ **(Oikawa x OC)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Langit yang tak bersahabat. Bau tanah yang basah. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh melewati dedaunan dan bangunan. Udara dingin menyumsum. Tapi, masih ada kehangatan di hari yang tidak ramah itu._

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _Dia selalu berbohong._

 _Dia tidak suka melihat orang lain susah karenanya._

 _Dia bahkan melakukan semua sendirian. Menanggung semua beban di punggungnya tanpa mengeluh._

"Atsuko~!" panggil seorang gadis dengan kuncir merah muda yang mengikat setengah rambutnya. Gadis itu segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja milik seorang gadis yang segera cepat-cepat menutup bukunya karena terkejut.

"Oh, Yoshioka. _Doushita_?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Atsuko itu setelah mengendurkan otot wajahnya yang menegang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kamu sedang menulis apa? Aku mau melihatnya!" ujar gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat. Namun sayangnya, gadis di hadapannya itu lebih cekatan. Alhasil buku yang ingin diambilnya jatuh ke dalam tas si empunya.

" _Damedayo_." Sahut Atsuko singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat bibir Yoshioka sedikit maju.

"Pelit!" rajuk Yoshioka yang malah disambut dengan kekehan si gadis bersurai hitam legam sebahu itu.

" _Gomen, gomen_ , aku hanya menulis sebuah cerita." Kata Miura.

"Untuk karya barumu?" tanya Yoshioka penuh dengan antusias.

"He'em. Jadi ini masih rahasia." Jawab Miura sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaah Ritsuuu... aku ingin membacanyaaa! Kau membuatku penasaran!" rengek Yoshioka.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku Ritsu! Namaku Miu–"

"WAAAA! OIKAWA-KUUN!"

Atsuko dengan terpaksa menghentikan omongannya ketika segerombolan gadis di kelasnya –lebih tepatnya hampir di seluruh penjuru sekolah, meneriaki seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah. Bukannya tidak sengaja, tapi dia tahu suaranya pasti akan kalah dari suara penggemar si manusia paling narsis di dunia ini –menurut Atsuko. Dia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Waw, ini sudah berapa kali omonganmu terpotong karena suara teriakan penggemar Oikawa-kun?" Yoshioka menolehkan kepalanya ke segerombolan gadis yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Tentunya untuk melihat pangeran mereka.

"Tidak terhitung." Sahut Atsuko dengan nada datar. Mendengar intonasi yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu membuat si kepala merah muda segera kembali menatap wajah gadis yang lebih cantik darinya itu –jika semua orang melihat sahabatnya itu dengan lebih teliti.

"Oh ayolah Miura Atsuko –yang lebih sering dipanggil Ritsu oleh anggota klub _Shodo_ , sampai kapan kamu mau bersikap seperti itu terus ketika mendengar namanya?" Yoshioka mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia tahu betul Atsuko bukanlah orang yang pendendam dan bukan orang yang mudah marah –walaupun sekalinya marah akan sangat menakutkan.

" _Iie, iie_ , aku hanya tidak suka dengan keributan yang diperbuat oleh penggemarnya. Bukan karena orang yang disebut-sebut oleh mereka." Bantah Atsuko sambil mengibaskan tangan kanananya di depan wajahnya.

"Eh? Oikawa-kun keluar dari lapangan sepak bola!" seru seorang gadis.

"Oikawa-kun mau kemana, ya?"

"Ayo kita lihat!"

Kedua orang gadis itu memerhatikan seluruh gadis di kelas yang dengan buru-buru meninggalkan ruang kelas. Keduanya hanya terheran-heran. Sihir apa yang dpakai oleh si pemuda bersurai cokelat tua bergelombang itu hingga hampir semua gadis di sekolah mereka tergila-gila padanya. Oh, mungkinkah pemuda bernama lengkap Oikawa Tooru itu menggunakan ilmu hitam? Tidak. Tidak. Itu hanya keisengan kedua gadis itu dalam menebak.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku belum menemukan jawaban mengapa Oikawa begitu banyak penggemarnya." Bisik Yoshioka.

"Entahlah." Sahut Atsuko.

"Oh ya, Atsuko, kamu sudah siap?" tanya Yoshioka tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Atsuko menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung. Tampangnya seperti anak kecil yang menampilkan kepolosannya. "Siap untuk apa?" tanya balik Atsuko.

"Itu lho. Masa kamu lupa?!"

Atsuko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, membuat lekukan di antara kedua alisnya itu. Sepertinya Atsuko tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yoshioka padanya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi pelupa begini, Atsuko? Satu bulan lagi kita akan mengadakan upacara kelulusan, bukan?" Yoshioka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aah! _Souka_. Tidak terasa kita bersekolah di sini, _ne_. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa kecil." Atsuko menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

" _Aa chigau yo_! Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Yoshioka.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Atsuko yang kini sedang meremas roknya dengan kuat menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Benarkah kamu lupa?" tanya Yoshioka memastikan. Manik merah kecokelatannya mencari-cari celah di kedua iris mata hitam milik Atsuko. Tapi, Yoshioka tidak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Yoshioka." Ungkap Atsuko. Kini keluar keringat dari kening gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. _Daijoubu_. Lupakan saja. Aku ikut lupa. He he he…" Yoshioka menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini Yamanaka- _sensei_ mau menyampaikan beberapa pesan untuk murid-murid di kelasku. Aku tidak mau beliau meneriaku lagi karena telat masuk kelas."

Atsuko mengangguk melihat sahabatnya itu bangkit dari tempat duduk di depan mejanya. Senyum simpul Yoshioka membawa sedikit kelegaan bagi Atsuko. Setelah punggung gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak terlihat lagi, Atsuko langsung menaruh kepalanya ke atas mejanya dengan berbantalkan lengan bawah tangan kanannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Oh, Ritsu _doushita no_?" terdengar suara yang sangat tak asing lagi di telinga si gadis yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Atsuko hanya menggeleng. Dia terlalu malas untuk membalas pertanyaan dari orang tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku seperti melihat seekor harimau tua yang berpenyakitan." Celetuk pemuda itu sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Atsuko –yang memang miliknya. Punggung telapak tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan pipi kirinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Begitu lekat. Hingga tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang mulai membicarakan keduanya.

Risih. Atsuko pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat. Dia sedikit melebarkan kakinya, seperti sikap istirahat pada pelajaran baris-berbaris. Iris cokelat tua itu memandang lekat-lekat pada wajah gadis itu. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti menaruh perhatian pada gadis yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Atsuko berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Hee…tidak digubris ya. Menyebalkan." Gumam pemuda bersurai cokelat tua bergelombang itu.

Atsuko memasuki sebuah ruangan berbau obat-obatan. Ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya tempat ini sangat tidak disukai oleh Atsuko. Namun tubuhnya menginginkan dirinya agar segera beristirahat di dalam.

" _Sumimasen_ …" ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu sambil menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mencari sesosok manusia berjas putih yang biasa dia temui selama beberapa minggu terakhir di ruangan ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang berada di sana. Dengan mengambil keputusan cepat, dia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan rapat-rapat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Atsuko langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan, setelah menutup gorden putih.

"Pusing sekali.." keluh Atsuko sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya.

Sudah lama gadis itu tidak merasakan pusing yang begitu parah seperti sekarang. Terakhir kali terjadi pada dua hari setelah dia menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolahnya ketika masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Padahal, dia berharap agar tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

SRAK!

Seseorang telah membuka gorden putih itu secara kasar. Untunglah Atsuko telah pulas tertidur karena sakit kepala yang menyerangnya memaksa untuk menutup kedua matanya. Oikawa, seseorang yang secara tidak sopannya memasuki wilayah istirahat Atsuko, menutup kembali gorden putih tersebut dengan sedikit lebih pelan. Berusaha agar tidak mengganggu gadis itu. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan menempatkan tepat di samping ranjang yang dijamah Atsuko. Dan dia pun duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

Miura Atsuko dan Oikawa Tooru telah saling mengenal sejak masa orientasi SMA. Mereka memasuki kelas yang sama. Tentu saja Atsuko kenal juga dengan sahabat Oikawa sejak kecil, Iwaizumi. Pemuda yang berada di kelas sebelah. Iwaizumi cukup bersahabat dengan Atsuko dan tidak sering Atsuko mendapati Iwaizumi sedang mencuri pandang pada Yoshioka. Bisakah dia mengambil kesimpulan?

Tidak dengan Iwaizumi dan orang lain, Oikawa lebih sering dingin dan berkata pedas pada Atsuko. Tapi gadis itu tidap pernah sama sekali mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti seharusnya. Tapi dengan bersikap seperti itu, bukan berarti Oikawa tidak peduli dengannya. Oikawa telah menganggap Atsuko bagaikan adiknya sendiri –walaupun tidak diakui oleh Atsuko. Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Atsuko, pasti pemuda tampan itu langsung mengobservasi sang gadis. Tidak perlu menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, Atsuko tahu kalau dia sedang diamati olehnya. Karena tatapan Oikawa sangat tajam –menurutnya.

Sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini. Oikawa selalu menemani Miura di ruang kesehatan tanpa sepengetahuan si objek observasinya. Dia cukup setia menggantikan Nakamura- _sensei_ ketika guru penjaga tersebut ada keperluan. Oikawa tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Miura. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk bertanya pada gadis yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi _partner_ tempat duduk di kelas. Ya, sejak masa orientasi, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Bukan karena sengaja. Ini sesuai kocokan pihak sekolah ketika mengacak absen untuk kelas baru setiap tahunnya.

Miura tahu Oikawa adalah kapten tim voli sekolahnya. Dan dia tahu Oikawa memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang cukup untuk menjabat sebagai seorang kapten. Dia tahu _serve_ yang dibuat oleh Oikawa begitu kuat dan menakjubkan. Dia tahu Oikawa bisa memandu para anggota timnya dan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Miura terkesan pada pemuda yang memiliki _charm_ dan penggemar yang banyak itu. Lantas apa?

Ketika masa orientasi, Miura satu kelompok dengan Oikawa. Mereka berdua bersama empat orang lainnya sempat melakukan kesalahan yang membuat mereka harus menuliskan surat penyesalan pada salah satu Pembina. Hari itu sudah gelap. Pencahayaan pun begitu kurang. Semua anggota kelompok Miura dan Oikawa sangat kelelahan karena tugas yang diberikan begitu banyak menguras tenaga. Alhasil, Miura selaku ketua kelompok saat itu menulis semua surat penyesalan mereka. Namun, belum sempat Miura menulis surat yang kedua, Oikawa menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah diteruskan lagi, _keicho_. Aku sudah mewakili kalian untuk meminta maaf. Arata- _sensei_ sudah memaafkan kita." Ucap Oikawa sambil tersenyum di bawah langit gelap yang hampir menutupi sinar rembulan dengan kepalanya itu. Miura sempat tidak percaya. Namun mata Oikawa mengatakan dia tak berbohong.

Miura kagum pada Oikawa karena pemuda itu memiliki kemauan untuk memperbaiki dan memajukan teman-teman setimnya. Oikawa juga seorang pekerja keras.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Oikawa lembut ketika melihat geliat si gadis yang sekitar 15 menit itu dia selimuti dengan selimut yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Oikawa.." bingung Miura dengan suaranya yang serak. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera duduk.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak kenapa-napa. Soalnya hari ini wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Oikawa lagi dengan menaruh sedikit nada iba.

" _Aa gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir, mungkin. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou na_." sahut Miura sembari tersenyum tipis. Manik Oikawa belum selesai mengamati.

" _Souka. Yokatta._ " Balas Oikawa mengikuti alur. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar sepulang sekolah ini? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Kedua manik cokelat tua itu melirik gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lekat-lekat dia memandang gadis itu. Diperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu memandang langit kelabu itu, bagaimana cara telapak tangan kanan gadis itu menampung tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh, bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum manis –walaupun bukan untuknya. Di dalam otaknya terbesit berbagai pertanyaan tentang makhluk dengan aroma seperti bunga anyelir tersebut. Hey! Apa yang sedang kau tunggu? Ini bukan saatnya takjub dengan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Aku bawa payung. _Chotto matte ne_." ucap Oikawa setelah sadar akan keterkagumannya yang membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat. Miura mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis yang langsung kembali menikmati suasana sendu itu.

Oikawa kembali dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya. Ibu jarinya memencet tombol yang ada di atas gagang payung tersebut. Membuat benda tersebut terbuka.

" _Dozo_.." kata Oikawa memberi tempat pada Miura.

" _Hai_." Sahut Miura singkat dan segera menempatkan diri di samping Oikawa. Untunglah payung pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu cukup untuk dua orang. Jika tidak, Miura pasti lebih memilih menunggu hujan reda dibangding jalan berdua dengan pemuda narsis itu.

"Hujannya lebat, ya." Kata Oikawa memulai pembicaraan di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menembus tirai hujan yang memburamkan mata.

Miura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket hitam tebalnya, bermaksud untuk sedikit menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya, " _Sou desu ne_. Padahal masih musim dingin."

"Apa kau kedinginan? Perlukah kita berteduh dan menghangatkan tubuh?" tanya Oikawa dengan nada cemas.

" _Daijoubu_. Kau tak perlu seperti itu terhadapku, Oikawa-san. Kau membuatku takut." Ujar Miura yang menyempatkan diri untuk membuat senyum kambing.

Merasa terejek, Oikawa langsung mengerutkan dahinya, " _Hidoi na_."

"Omong-omong, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanya Miura tiba-tiba.

Oikawa mendelik, "Ah itu. Kita cari tempat yang nyaman dulu sebelum membicarakannya. Ku dengar ada sebuah _café_ yang menyuguhkan _coffee milk_ gratis untuk pelanggan yang memesan dua kue tiramisu dan satu gelas besar _Parfait_. Kamu suka _Coffee Milk_ , 'kan? Aku–"

Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 184,3 cm itu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasa tidak ada sedikit pun hawa di sekitarnya selain udara dingin menusuk tulang. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya melebar.

"Ritsu!" seru Oikawa yang langsung berlari mendekati tubuh gadis bersurai hitam legam itu yang terbaring ke samping di bawah langit mendung yang menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu meninggalkan payungnya. Persetan dengan hujan. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Miura sambil memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu. Tapi tak disahut olehnya.

Ada perasaan takut menimpa pemuda tampan itu. Dia menggendong Miura di punggungnya yang panjang. Dengan pandangan yang terganggu oleh kabut, dia berlari menuju rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

.

.

.

.

Oikawa duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam di ruang tunggu. Tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh membasahi lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena dingin masih dirasakan olehnya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti. Tapi Iwaizumi, pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan, berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabat karibnya. Karena apa yang diperlihatkan Oikawa sekarang ini sama seperti ketika timnya kalah dari Shiratorizawa maupun Karasuno. Tidak berdaya.

Seorang suster datang menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut. Oikawa dengan sigap langsung berdiri tegap. Iwaizumi segera membenarkan cara berdirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah telepon keluarga Miura-san?" tanya sang wanita berjas putih itu dengan ramah.

" _Hai_. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Jawab Iwaizumi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Miura?" tanya Oikawa dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

" _Daijoubu_. Ini hanya gejala yang biasa dialami Miura-san. Kami akan menjaganya di sini." Jawab suster tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Gejala?" bingung Oikawa.

"Kalian teman Miura-san, 'kan? Apa Miura-san tidak memberitahu kalian?" tanya suster itu balik sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi hanya menggeleng sebagai sebuah jawaban. Sang suster hanya menghela napas panjang. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Kemudian mereka kembali memandangi wanita yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah saya diperbolehkan untuk memberitahu ini pada kalian atau tidak. Tapi, untuk kebaikan persahabatan kalian, saya akan memberitahukannya." Ujar sang suster yang menambah kebingungan kedua pemuda di hadapannya, "Miura Atsuko-san telah mengidap penyakit tumor otak _craniopharyngioma_."

Kedua manik cokelat tua Oikawa membesar. Iwaizumi menganga. Mereka terkejut.

"Jenis ini memang sering menyerang anak-anak, remaja dan dewasa." Tambah sang suster.

"Sudah berapa lama dia terserang tumor otak?" tanya Oikawa antusias namun terlihat memaksa.

"Sebenarnya, sudah hampir tiga tahun." Ucap suster.

"Tiga tahun? Tapi kami tidak pernah melihat Miura seperti ini sebelumnya. Setiap hari dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Sebelah alis Iwaizumi terangkat.

"Mungkinkah dia memaksakan diri?" gumam Oikawa.

"Yaah… mungkin seperti itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu kami hampir mengoperasinya. Namun Miura-san menolaknya dengan tegas. Setelah itu, Miura-san hanya datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan saja." Jelas sang suster.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kalian mengoperasinya?" tanya Oikawa dengan kedua tangan mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Kemungkinan besar tumornya terangkat semua. Tapi, kami tidak bisa menjamin dengan ingatannya. Karena tumor ini dapat membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya."

"Oh… _souka. Arigatou gozaimasu_." Kata Oikawa dengan wajah tertunduk. Iwaizumi memerhatikan sikap sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

Baiklah, Iwaizumi tahu berita tentang penyakit si gadis bersurai hitam legam sebahu itu sangat mengejutkan. Wajar baginya untuk melihat ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya orang lain ketika memberikan reaksi atas berita itu. Dan dia juga merasa kasihan pada Miura. Bahkan Oikawa tidak memberikan komentar apa pun lagi setelah melihat gadis itu yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuse yang menancap di punggung telapak tangan kirinya. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tak bisa berbicara. Hening.

Keesokan harinya, di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah, Oikawa yang masih mengenakan _jersey_ Aoba Johsai serta celana olaraganya itu memegang sebuah bola dengan tiga warna di kedua telapak tangannya. Penjelasan tentang penyakit yang dialami Miura masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"' _Ksou!"_ seru Oikawa sambil menghempaskan bola tersebut ke lantas dengan keras. Sehingga bola tersebut memantul-mantul dan bergelinding sampai berhenti.

Di tengah-tengah kedongkolannya, sebuah bunyi dari dalam saku celananya memecahkan konsentrasinya. Segera diambilnya benda berwarna hijau toska di bagian belakangnya itu. Ketika melihat layarnya yang menyala dan menampilkan beberapa deret angka, dia mengusapnya dan mendekatkannya pada daun telinga kanannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_. _Hai,_ Oikawa _desu…. Hai?... Doushita no?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu?... _Hai!_ … Saya akan segera ke sana!" sekian pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu langsung berlari ke luar dengan langkah yang besar dan cepat.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi_ …. _Doushita_ Oikawa-san?" di lain tempat, gadis dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit sedang menerima panggilan dari si rambutbergelombang itu.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Oikawa yang terdengar sanagt terburu-buru.

"Di ruang perawatan." Jawab Miura dengan tampang polos. Dahinya mengkerut ketika tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Oikawa, " _Moshi-moshi…?"_

ZRAK!

Pintu geser ruang perawatan yang sepi itu terbuka oleh dorongan dari seorang pemuda yang masih melekatkan layar _handphone_ nya dengan telinganya. Napasnya mengap-megap kelelahan. Miura menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dengan tampang bingung, gadis itu bertanya, "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Oikawa terdiam sesaat. Dipandangi wajah lelah gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu lekat-lekat. Tak lama dia membuak mulutnya, " _Wakaranai_ … Tiba-tiba saja aku berlari hingga ke sini." Jawab Oikawa yang dianggap sebuah ketidakjelasan oleh Miura.

Oikawa melangkah mendekati sisi lain dari ranjang milik Miura. Pemuda itu juga akhirnya menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang lainnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini, Oikawa-san?" tanya Miura dengan nada datar.

Kepala Oikawa tertunduk, "Entahlah… aku merasa… khawatir."

Tiba-tiba saja Miura terkekeh. Membuat Oikawa menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat wajah sang gadis, "Apa aku salah?"

" _Iie_. Aku hanya merasa aneh ketika mendengar perkataanmu tadi." Jawab Miura yang telah menyelesaikan kekehannya.,

Oikawa kembali meemandang ke luar jendela. Tampak langit mendung terlukis di kanvas langit. Pemandangan yang kelam. Oikawa tidak begitu menyukai hujan. Walaupun ada kalanya dia bersyukur karena hujan datang. Karena dia bisa melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya.

"Besok aku sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah. Jadi, kau tidak perlu datang kemari lagi." Ucap Miura.

.

.

"Ritsu, ajari aku menggambar!" pinta Oikawa tiba-tiba ketika riuh-pikuk kelas terjadi. Miura yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya langsung menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Melihat wajah kekanakan namun sungguh-sungguh itu, membuat Miura kembali berpaling pada buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Mata Oikawa begitu tajam memandangi gadis yang sangat tenang di hadapannya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Miura langsung keluyuran keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya. Dengan santainya dia melangkah melewati jalur yang biasa dilewatinya. Tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya, dia terus berjalan di sebelah kiri jalan. Kedua tangannya dihangatkan di dalam saku jaket hitamnya yang cukup tebal. Walau hanya bermodal telinga, gadis itu tahu ada seseorang yang berjalan 4 langkah di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti penguntit, Oikawa-san." sindir Miura dingin.

"Kh…" Oikawa seperti tertusuk pedang bermata tiga di bagian dadanya, "Memangnya kau pernah melihat ada seorang penguntit tampan sepertiku ini?"

Miura membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat Oikawa terhenti. Kedua manik hitam gadis itu memerhatikan pemuda yang tak begitu jauh darinya itu. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Oikawa-san. ada segelintir laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan darimu." Komentar Miura. Setelah itu, dia kembali melanjutkna perjalanannya.

"Ya! Jujur saja, kau pasti pernah menyukaiku ketika pertama kali melihatku, bukan?" ucap Oikawa yang membela diri.

" _Iie_." Sahut Miura singkat.

" _Uso_! Kau pasti pernah menyukaiku! Buktinya kau mengagumiku, 'kan!?"

"Jangan buat argumen tanpa dasar."

"Sudahlah, bilang saja yang sejujurnya."

"Kau kekanakan, Oikawa-san."

"Kh….!"

Mungkin waktu telah berlalu begitu lambat. Namun banyak orang menganggap sebaliknya. Demikian pula dengan Miura Atsuko. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dokternya masih mengambang di pikirannya. Dia merasa tak ada perpanjangan waktu untuknya. Ingin rasanya dia mengubah waktu kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana dia tidak memiliki penyakit apapun yang menempel di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semuanya tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Ah, aku lupa membawa spidol." Gumam Miura setelah memeriksa isi tempat pensilnya. Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Terlihat seorang hadis sedang memunggunginya sambil mewarnai papan persegi dengan serius.

" _Ano_ –" ucapan gadis itu terhenti. Dia terdia sesaat. Matanya perbaling ke tempat lain. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. _Siapa namanya?_ Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Miura. Tidak henti-hentinya dia mencari nama gadis yang sudah dua tahun sekelas dengannya itu dalam memorinya. Tapi, entah kenapa brangkas mengenai gadis bersurai hitam keriting itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Kau mau pinjam spidol warna apa?" tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berjongkok di hadapan Miura sambil menyerahkan 12 spidol berbeda warna di dekat wajah Miura. Gadis itupun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oikawa-san…" ucapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Seolah bukan dirinya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Kau mau mewarnai apa?" tanya Oikawa ramah.

" _Etto_ …" Miura melihat ke 4 buah papan persegi yang ada di dekat lututnya. Takut dicurigai, akhirnya Miura menunjuk salah satu papan yang ada di paling kanan, "Aku mau mewarnai ini."

"Oh _sou desu ka_. Kalau begitu, kamu pinjam semua spidol ini dulu saja. Kalau sudah selesai, kembalikan padaku." Sahut Oikawa sambil menaruh keduabelas spidol warna miliknya di atas papan persegi yang ada di dua dari kiri Miura. Papan yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan gadis itu untuk diwarnai duluan. Oikawa memerhatikan hal itu.

" _Hai_." Kata Miura.

Oikawa bangkit dari jongkoknya. Dia melirik lesu pada gadis yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan papan-papan persegi itu. Jika saja Oikawa tidak melihatnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis diakui olehnya, dia merasa takut sekali melihat Miura yang lebih sering pingsan dan menjadi pelupa itu.

Di café yang berada di persimpangan jalan, menjadi tempat biasa Miura menghabiskan waktunya untuk berteduh dari hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia ditemani seolah pemuda yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengusik kehidupannya yang seperti sungai. Tenang, namun di dalamnya begitu cepat dan mematikan.

Miura sibuk dengan sebuah buku dan pena yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Minuman kesukaannya sampai saat ini, yang telah berlalu sekitar 20 menit, belum juga dihabiskan olehnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya memandang ke luar kaca jendela café. Mungkin memang benar pandangannya ke luar sana. Tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya begitu penting.

"Atsuko." Panggil Oikawa dengan nada rendahnya.

"Hm?" dehem gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Berapa presentasi keberhasilan operasimu?" tanya Oikawa tiba-tiba yang membekukan jemari tangan Miura. Gadis itu segera menaruh penanya ke dalam tempat pensil dan menutup bukunya.

"Tidak banyak. Mungkin…." Miura memutar matanya, "20%?"

Oikawa tak menyahut. Sedangkan Miura menyeruput habis _coffee milk_ yang sudah tidak di suhu awal. Setelahnya, dia berbenah diri memasukkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa, dia mengeluarkan payung berwarna merah maroon dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan penyakitku. Lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya menyukseskan acara wisuda nanti." Ucap Miura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Manik cokelat tua itu menangkap bayang wajah Miura yang tampak pucat. Ah, pemuda itu tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya begitu repot mengurusi anak yang menganggap dirinya kuat itu. Lalu, mengapa juga dia harus rela menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk menjaga gadis itu? Seperti seorang _baby sister_.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Oikawa-san tak perlu mengantarku." Larang Miura dengan suara pelannya.

"Walaupun kau melarangku, kau tetap tahu aku berjalan tak jauh di belakangmu." Gumam Oikawa yang terdengar oleh Miura. Hanya kekehan yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir kecil gadis itu. Ah, jika saja Oikawa lebih dulu sadar akan kehadiran gadis itu, mungkin dia tidak harus merasakan patah hati karena berpisah dengan pasangan.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, _ne_! _Jaa_ _na_!" Miura menepuk pundak kiri Oikawa dengan pelan. Walaupun berlapis seragam, kulit Oikawa dapat merasakannya. Dingin. Jemari tangan Miura sangat dingin. Tapi, Oikawa berusaha untuk tak beranjak beberapa saat. Karena dia tidak mau Miura tiba-tiba memarahinya karena pemuda itu begitu khawatir dengannya. Apakah dia salah mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang kondisi sebenarnya sangat parah?

Mungkin baru 3 langkah. Tapi Oikawa dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang. Dia langsung menoleh panik. Seperti dugaannya, gadis bersurai hitam legam itu sudah tertidur di lantai. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Oikawa langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Meskipun dia harus kembali menerobos hujan.

"Tubuhnya kejang-kejang tapi detak jantungnya masih normal." Ucap seorang suster yang memeriksa tubuh Miura yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Miura-san, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya sang dokter yang mendorong ranjang Miura tersebut bersama tiga orang perawat lainnya. Mereka memasuki ruang ICU.

" _Sumimasen_ , anda bisa tunggu di ruang tunggu. Kami akan melakukan beberapa tes." Pinta seorang perawat yang secara tidak langsung tidka mengijinkan Oikawa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ICU itu.

"Cepat siapkan scan otak serta insulin!" seru sang dokter.

" _Hai_!" sahut beberapa perawat.

"Apa anda keluarga Miura-san?" tanya perawat yang masih menahan Oikawa untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

" _Hai_! Aku… kerabat jauhnya." Jawab Oikawa bohong. Dia tahu mungkin ini akan berhasil. Karena, pemuda itu ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis yang sudah memberikan badai pada kehidupannya yang kelam.

" _Ano_ … apa Atsuko akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Oikawa khawatir. _Chigau_. Dia ketakutan.

"Kami akan memberitahunya setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Jika ada anggota keluarga yang lain, tolong hubungi mereka." Jawab sang perawat sebelum memasuki ruang ICu dan menutup rapat ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Jujur saja, ini tidak terllau bagus." Ucap sang dokter. Dia memperlihatkan hasil scan otak Miura pada Oikawa yang saat itu masih menyandang status 'kerabat jauh' Miura.

"Lihat cincin putih pada gambar ini? Tumor ini telah mengganas. Jika saja 3 tahun yang lalu Miura-san melakukan operasi, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini." jelas sang dokter, "Bukan menakut-takuti. Tapi ini hanya masalah waktu."

" _Ano, sensei_." Panggil Oikawa.

" _Hai_?" sahut sang dokter.

"Apa maksudmu… Atsuko akan meninggal?" kedua alis Oikawa terangkat. Air mukanya berubah menjadi tegang.

Dokter menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap, kamu dapat memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk membahagiakannya." Mendengar hal tersebut manik cokelat tua milik Oikawa terbelalak. Dia berpikir, haruskah dia mendengar hal buruk tersebut? Dia tidak yakin. Tapi dia harus mempercayai omongin dokter, walaupun bukan dokterlah yang menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang.

.

.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang." Kata gadis berwajah pucat itu yang duduk sambil bersandar pada bantalnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit." Sahut Oikawa dingin.

Miura memandangi jemari tangannya. Sambil tersenyum tipis dia berujar, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini."

"At–"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku masih diberi banyak waktu. Aku masih ingat perkataan Aiha- _sensei_ sisa waktu hidupku di dunia ini. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku ada seorang pemuda yang muncul di hadapanku dan menyapaku dengan senyum lebarnya. Saat itu, aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya. Namun sampai suatu kejadian tak terduga, kami mulai berbicara dan saling bertatap mata. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi dia membawa pengaruh baik padaku ketika dia tersenyum. Tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan dan susah diatur itu kadang membuatku gemas dan ingin rasanya untuk menghakiminya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu mengurungkan niatku itu."

"Hari-hariku bersamanya jauh terasa lama dibandingkan dengan 2 tahun 3 bulan sebelumnya. Padahal, kami tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang special. Tapi, itu cukup untuk membuat kenangan setelah aku tak di sini."

Oikawa terdiam. Dia berusaha untuk menyimak dan tidak menyela omongan gadis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, sedari tadi dialah yang ingin berbicara.

"Sebut saja namanya Tooru." Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut, Oikawa langsung menoleh ke arah Miura. Hey! Selama ini gadis pendiam itu memanggilnya Oikawa-san.

"Pemuda agresif, egois, _childish_ , berisik, narsis…. Pekerja keras dan menyegarkan." Miura memberikan jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia membalas tatapan mata pemuda yang diomonginya, "Siapa sangka… aku yang seperti ini dapat dekat dengan pemuda yang sangat diidolakan oleh para perempuan."

Miura kembali melihat ke jemari tangannya, "Aku sempat berpikir, 'Lebih baik aku tidak berbicara denganny awaktu itu.' Karena, pasti akan menyakitkan untuk orang yang akan menghadapi kematian memulai sebuah hubungan dengan orang baru. Sakit karena harus meninggalkannya dan orang-orang yang telah lama mengenalku."

Miura tertawa paksa. Oikawa tahu gadis itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mulai menundukkan kepala.

"Ironi sekali ya. Di sisa hidupku ini, aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Lebih baik…. Kamu tidak perlu datang kemari lagi. Aku tidak ingin…. menjadi beban untukmu." Suaranya mulai parau. Oikawa mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Baka!_ " seru Oikawa yang disambut dengan wajah bingung Miura.

"Apa kau sadar? Kita baru saja memulainya! Masih ada banyak lagi yang akan kutunjukkan padamu!" tambah Oikawa dengan wajah arogannya.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" kening Miura berkerut. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu.

" _Ne_ , berhentilah bertindak egois! Kau itu jauh lebih egois dari pada aku. Berhenti berpikiran yang macam-macam dan perhatikan aku!" seru Oikawa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Gadis berpakaian pasien rumah sakit itu bungkam. Seolah-olah tersihir akan ucapan Oikawa, dia tidak sedikitpun berpaling dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus memperhatikanmu?" bingung Miura dengan nada ketus yang lemah.

"Karena aku hanya ingin Miura Atsuko yang memerhatikanku." Tegas Oikawa. Lagi-lagi Miura terdiam. Dia mematung ditempatnya. Suara hujan yang menerpa tempias menghiasi ruangan berac itu di sela-sela jeda yang dibuat Oikawa dan Miura.

"Aku ingin Miura Atsuko yang memanduku ke jalan yang benar. Aku ingin Miura Atsuko yang tersenyum hanya padaku. Aku ingin Miura Atsuko yang membangunkanku ketika aku tertidur. Aku ingin Miura Atsuko yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku." Raut wajah Oikawa berubah, "Kau memberiku harapan dan memberikan arah ketika aku mulai putus asa dan kehilangan arah. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa tidur hanya memikirkan, apakah Atsuko masih mengingatku atau tidak? Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu Atsuko atau tidak? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya? Aku selalu memikirkan itu."

Miura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan pemuda yang memberikan aura positif padanya. Dadanya begitu sesak. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengar hal itu darimu?" Miura kembali meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya, "Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Semenjak mengenalmu, aku jadi semakin berharap… berharap agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Bersama keluargaku, bersama teman-temanku, bersama Yoshioka… bersamamu…"

"Maka dari itu, bersedialah operasi!"

"Jika aku operasi, aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengingat kalian!"

Oikawa bangkit dari duduknya. Suara decitan kursi dengan lantaipun tercipta. Kedua telapak tangan yang besar itu meraih kedua pipi Miura yang telah basah. Mata gadis itu sembab. Senyum tulus Oikawa menghentikan tangis Miura.

" _Daijoubu_. Selama aku ada di dunia ini, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya kembali." Ujar Oikawa.

"Tapi… jika operasi itu berhasil dan aku kembali menjalani hidupku seperti biasa, aku pasti akan kembali kesulitan berkenalan dan berteman dengan orang lain." balas Miura mencari alasan.

"Kau lupa keahlianku? Aku yang akan lebih dulu menyapamu! Aku yang akan lebih dulu mengajakmu berbicara! Aku yang akan lebih dulu memelukmu!" tegas Oikawa.

Gadis itu terhentak. Mungkin memang benar penyakitnya telah mengambil sebagian ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai-sampai dia lupa apa salah satu keahlian pemuda yang menyiunggingkan senyum padanya itu. Bolehkah Miura bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya ini?

" _Wakatta_ … aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Miura yang membuat Oikawa bernapas lega. "Tapi, berjanjilah padaku. Apa pun yang terjadi padaku nanati, entah apakah aku masih hidup ataukah aku akan mati, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Teruslah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Dan tetaplah jadi temanku, _ne_?"

Mungkin hanya Oikawa saja yang merasa sakit di dadanya. Haruskah dia menegaskan bagaimana perasaannya kini terhadap gadis itu? _Iie, iie_ , Miura bukanlah orang yang sebodoh itu hingga harus diperjelas lagi. Oikawa mengerti. Miura hanya tidak mau membuat Oikawa terluka.

"Baiklah. Aku janji." Kata Oikawa dengan yakin.

.

.

 _ **3 years later**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua bergelombang berjalan melewati sebuah lorong bangunan yang luas dan besar. Dia berjalan bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan yang berada satu langkah dibelakangnya. Gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengannya langsung berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya tanpa henti. Bukan tatapan ketakutan yang pasti.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak kedua orang pemuda tersebut di terima di Universitas Tohoku, namun mereka sudah mengguncang seluruh penjuru universitas tersebut. Bahkan ada fansclub untuk si pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu! Hey! Bukankah itu berlebihan? _Iie, iie,_ itu sudah biasa.

"Iwa-chan, _ame_!" seru pemuda tampan itu dengan gembira.

"Oi, oi, memangnya kenapa kalau hujan?" tanya pemuda yang ada di belakangnya dengan nada datar.

"Jika hujan, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya!" jawab pemuda itu lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _ne_ Iwa-chan! _Jaa na~_ "

Pemuda itu berlari menjauhi temannya itu. Iwaizumi –iwa-chan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah laku teman karibnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak kecil. Tapi, untuk sekarang inilah Iwaizumi mengerti perasaan temannya itu. Karena, di saat hujanlah dia dan seseorang di sana dapat bertemu.

"Aku seperti melihat adegan film." Gumam iwaizumi.

Pemuda dengan jaket kelabu dan celana panjang itu berlari menuju lobby gedung utama Universitas Tohoku. Sebelum menginjakkan lantai luar lobby, dia mengambil sebuah payung dari tempat penitipan payung. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi mengembang dipaksakan untuk hilang olehnya. Dengan memasang _pocker face_ , dia keluar dari lobby dan mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang menamping air hujan dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hujannya deras, ya?" ucap pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya. Lalu dia tersenyum dan manjawab, " _Hai_."

"Apa kamu sedang terburu-buru?" tanya pemuda itu yang mulai memainkan ekspresinya.

"Ah, _iie_. Aku ada janji jam 3. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi aku rasa, jika kamu tidak pergi sekarang dan menunggu hujan reda, pasti tidak keburu." Ujar pemuda itu sok tahu.

"Yah, mungkin bisa seperti itu. Tapi aku lupa membawa payung." Sahut gadis itu dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat.

"Aku bawa payung. Mau ku antar sampai stasiun?" tawar pemuda itu ramah sambil menunjukkan payung berwarna merah maroon.

"Aah… _iie! Arigatou gozaimasu!_ Itu pasti akan merepotkanmu." Tolak sang gadis dengan sopan sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

" _Daijoubu_. Aku juga harus mengantar seseorang juga di stasiun. Jadi, lebih baik jika kita berjalan bersama." Kata pemuda itu meyakinkan.

" _Demo_ … aku tidak mau jadi bahan _gossip_." Ucap gadis itu polos. Tawa si pemuda meledak di antara bunyi hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi bagian Miyagi.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti akan aman. Percaya padaku!"

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu dan menyisakan rambut poni di bagian kanan dan kiri wajahnya itu masih sedikit ragu. Apakah dia bisa mempercayai pemuda itu atau tidak? Dia tahu siapa si pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 18 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu. Oikawa Tooru, idola baru di tempatnya kuliah.

"Jika diperbolehkan, aku akan memakai payung itu bersamamu." Kata gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku perbolehkan, nona." Oikawa memencet tombol yang ada di atas gagang payung. Payung pun terbuka. " _Dozo_.."

" _Hai. Arigatou_." Sahut gadis itu sambil memasuki area teduh dari sang payung yang cukup lebar untuk dua orang. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan smabil terus bercakap-cakap.

Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Langit yang tak bersahabat. Bau tanah yang basah. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh melewati dedaunan dan bangunan. Udara dingin menyumsum. Tapi, masih ada kehangatan di hari yang tidak ramah itu.

Gadis cantik itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di stasiun kereta. Dia berterima kasih pada Oikawa yang sudah bersedia berbagi payung dengannya. Oikawa tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah untuknya.

"Memangnya kamu mau mengantar siapa?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Oh, seseorang yang berharga." Jawab Oikawa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh _sou desu ka_. Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan. _Konnichiwa_." Sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Oikawa terhentak. Sudah berapa lama dia tak melihat senyum seperti itu? Oh, Oikawa begitu rindu.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh. Entah kenapa, melihat punggung gadis itu semakin jauh, dadanya menjadi sesak. Dia jadi sulit bernapas. Ingin sekali dia berlari lalu meraih lengan kurus itu. Tapi, dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu salah paham dengannya atau akan menjauhinya nanti. Jadi, dia membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Oikawa membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melangkah gontai meninggalkan stasiun. Tapi dia berhenti setelah 3 langkah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi lemah seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis?

" _Ano_ …" seseorang menarik lengan kiri jaket Oikawa. Karena kaget, Oikawa langsung menengok padanya. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika mendapati gadis yang baru saja dia rela pergi kembali dan berdiri di belakangnya dengan sedikit basah pada bagian kepalanya karena terkena hujan.

" _Gomennasai_ … sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih…. ketika aku melangkah pergi?" tanya gadis itu polos namun terlihat bingung.

" _Iie… daijoubu._ " Jawab Oikawa yang sudha membalikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Lalu.."

" _Hai_?"

"Apakah kita… pernah dekat sebelumnya?"

Oikawa terdiam. Karena keheningan pemuda itu, gadis yang mulai dewasa tersebut langsung menunduk karena takut salah bicara.

" _Su-sumimasen_ … mungkin aku sal–"

" _Chigau_! Kamu tidak salah orang, Atsuko!" Oikawa memotong omongan gadis itu. Membuat gadis yang dipanggil Atsuko itupun menoleh mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Aitakatta! Hontou ni aitakatta_!" dengan cepat Oikawa memeluk erat tubuh Atsuko. Dibiarkannya payung merah maroon itu terjatuh ke aspal. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh sang gadis dibasahi hujan. Tak peduli berapa banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka. Tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mereka. Yang terpenting bagi Oikawa adalah Miura Atsuko. Gadis yang sudah mengguncang dunianya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 **FIUUUUHHHHH~! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hyaaaaaah author bisa tidur deeeehh!**

 **He he he**

 **Bagaimanaaaa minnaaaaa? Duh, masih banyak banget kekurangannya pasti -_- apa lagi yang bagian sedihnya. Pasti nggak ngena! Pasti! Duuh… payah…**

 **Yah, omong-omong nih ya. Dengan selesainya ff ini, berarti selesai sudah tugasku membuat cerita Oikawa x OC. Yeeeyy!**

 **Arigatou gozaimazu sudah membaca fanfic jelek ini. Aku sangat senang ada yang mau membacanya. Apalagi sampai mereview atau memfavorite. Wehehehe…**

 **Yah.. sampai di sini dulu deh ya. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi!**

 **See next time~!**


End file.
